1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a board type game and particularly to a board type game wherein the object is to acquire the greatest amount of simulated wealth.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Board games and particularly those of the general character described have become increasingly popular. In a typical acquisition game there is provided a plurality of playing pieces, one for each player, a game board, a chance device and simulated money. The game board has a playing surface on which the playing pieces are supported. A plurality of stations are printed on the playing surface and define a path of travel for the playing pieces. At least some of the stations are acquisition stations which have indicia representative of an acquisition, such as property. The chance device determines the number of stations a particular playing piece shall advance on the playing surface. The simulated money which is acquired during the play of the game provides a means of acquiring a particular representative acquisition whenever a player's piece lands on an acquisition station.
Many of the types of games above described may also include a set of chance cards having indicia thereon representative of an advantage one player may exercise over another player or a hazard that a player must suffer in relation to other players.